


Danger is My Middle Name

by LucindaAM



Series: The Dangerous Adventures of Two Idiots [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky still has no sympathy, F/M, Fluff, He will at the very least break his ban on cussing, It's still Karma son, Light Swearing, No Smut, Once again you're running into danger, This time Steve might really have a heart attack, angst but resolved angst, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Once again you've decided to go rushing face-first into danger. It's Steve's fault, really. How does that old saying go? If you can't stop 'em, join 'em?Will this car chase finally be the straw that breaks the camels back? Or will neither of you learn anything and go back to playing "Who's going to get themselves killed first?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Dangerous Adventures of Two Idiots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820575
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Danger is My Middle Name

Bucky bit his lip and glanced nervously at you. “You sure about this, doll?” He asked.

You shot him a look. “You questioning my instincts, Barnes?” You asked.

He raised his hands in surrender and looked at you with an expression that seemed to say; ‘Who me? I would never.’

You snorted and turned back to the task at hand. You resisted the urge to swallow nervously knowing that the superhuman next to you would no doubt notice.

You didn’t know when it had started, exactly, but here you were. Stuck in an endless loop of riskier and riskier self-imposed dares all with the single aim of proving a single point to your hypocritical, overprotective boyfriend. The point? Putting oneself in danger was risky and stupid.

Unfortunately, Steve hadn’t listened to any of the countless lectures you or the rest of the team had drilled him with over the past few years. So, you were taking matters into your own hands.

Your own stupid, stupid hands.

You glanced down at the dark highway from the bridge you and Bucky were currently crouched on. In the distance, a HYDRA commandeered truck with enough stolen SHIELD tech to outfit a small nation was quickly approaching.

“I can do it.” Bucky offered behind you, perhaps sensing your hesitation.

“Can it, Aluminum Siding.”

“Do what?” Another voice asked. “Bucky? Doll? What’s going on?”

You ignored the chuckle behind you and the frantic voice on the comms and gripped the railing in front of you. You had one chance to time this perfectly.

“Evel-Knievel, Manchurian Candidate . . . you ready? Truck should be approaching now.” Tony’s voice crackled in your ear.

You and Bucky exchanged a glance. “He’s gonna kill you.” Bucky warned nonchalantly as his focus dropped back to the weapon in his hands. He glanced down the scope, checking his sights.

“Whatever you think you’re about to do, don’t!” Steve yelled. Then, as though sensing you weren’t listening to him and were about to do something stupid anyway; “Bucky! Stop her!”

You laughed, ignoring nervous quality to it and ignoring Steve altogether and shrugged a shoulder like you didn’t care. You glanced at the highway and tensed your legs . . . just a few second more . . . “He can kill me when I’m dead.”

You didn’t give yourself another moment to hesitate before you swung your legs up and over the rail and let yourself fall. Within a second you landed heavily on something hard and unyielding. You bounced once and your eyes widened as the truck moved on without you. Your fingers barely managed to brush the back of the truck, clinging to one of the bars that crisscrossed the back of it. Your arm screamed in protest as it was nearly ripped from its socket, but you managed to hang on before your momentum swung you forward and you slammed, once again, into the truck.

You let out a breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding.

“You dead yet, doll?” Bucky’s wry voice chimed in.

A slew of some of the most profane curses you’d ever heard rattled down the line with several laughing voices calling; “Language!”

“You kiss your lover with that mouth, Rogers?” Tony asked, laughing.

You glanced behind you to the nearly empty highway and looked up just in time to see the headlight on Bucky’s motorcycle light up and swing down the nearby road, moving to follow you.

“More bruised than broken, Barnes. No thanks to you.” You sassed.

“Hey, I TOLD you jumping off the bridge and onto the convoy was a bad idea.”

Another slew of cursing echoed after that before it was abruptly cut off.

“You can have comm privileges back when you learn that if you don’t have anything nice to say, you don’t say anything at all. There are innocent ears here. Isn’t that right, Mrs. Captain?” You swore you could hear the smirk on Tony’s face. “And before you answer, just know that he can hear everything you’re saying.”

You chuckled as you adjusted your grip on bars. “In his defense Tony, I DID just jump off a bridge when he specifically told me not to do anything . . . shit.”

Sparks flew through the night as the sound of a bullet ricocheting off metal echoed right next to your head. You glanced behind you and saw a car swerve onto the highway out of nowhere, the distinct shadows of two semi-automatic rifles pointing out the open widows.

“Doll?”

“Knievel?”

“I need you here NOW, Barnes.” You grit out. You threaded one of your arms through the bars before you pulled your handgun from your thigh holster and returned fire. You didn’t stand a chance against the cars with your small caliber gun, but with any luck . . .

You aimed for their tires and fired off a few shots. The car swerved to avoid you. You cursed again.

“Talk to me.” Bucky said.

“We have shots fired. I’m a sitting duck where I am.” You said.

You felt the smallest pang guilt as your thoughts swerved to Steve. He was really going to kill you this time.

“Options?” Bucky prompted.

You glanced around and bit back a sigh. “You’re not going to like it.”

“I never do with you two.” Bucky said calmly.

Steve’s voice cut back into the feed unexpectedly. “Whatever the hell you think you’re about to do, doll. Don’t you dare.”

You fired the last two bullets in your gun and miraculously the driver swerved just enough to drive headfirst into one of the concrete barriers. It wouldn’t keep them down for long, but hopefully it would buy you just enough time. You holstered your spent weapon squared your shoulders.

“Sorry, Stevie.” You muttered, then; “JARVIS, mute all contact to Captain Rogers.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Bucky’s chuckles sounded in your ear as you used every ounce of upper-body strength Bucky and Steve had forced into you over the past few years to hoist yourself up the back of the truck and back onto the roof. “We’re stopping for popcorn before we head back, doll.” Bucky said, voice breathless as he desperately tried to catch up with the convoy.

“Why’s that?” You grunted.

“If I’m getting a show, I want snacks.”

You let out another grunt, too preoccupied with your task to really think of another sarcastic quip.

You pushed yourself over the edge of the truck just as the HYDRA car behind you raced around the bend and back into sight. Another stray bullet nicked the edge of the container, missing you by mere inches.

“You got that backup, yet?” You panted, pressing yourself low to the container and inching your way forward, trying to keep from flying off. You knew the second the person driving the truck started getting nervous because they suddenly started swerving. You had only a second to grip your vibranium dagger and thrust it into the metal roof before you were flung off. Once again, your shoulder felt like it was nearly ripped from its socket and your eyes went wide when the force of your weight being flung around, caused your dagger to slice down the metal roof, dragging you further back.

You yelped.

“Knievel?” Tony demanded.

“Fine.” You murmured. The silent ‘for now’ felt like a shot to the heart of everyone that heard it.

You gripped your dagger in your hand and pulled another from its sheath and then you started stabbing your way forward, still keeping as low as possible as the truck continued swerving, trying to knock you off.

“Any day now, Barnes!” You shouted.

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’. Don’t get your hair in a twist.” He grumbled angrily.

You made it to the front of the truck and glanced down at the cab. A horribly wonderful, absolutely idiotic plan sprang to mind.

“I got an idea.” You said.

The collective groan that echoed through the comms nearly made you smirk.

“For once, doll, I’m gonna have to stop you right there. It’s been fun watching Stevie get the Karma that’s coming to him but . . .” Bucky started.

“What I think Barnes means to say, _doll_ , is haven’t you had enough ‘ideas’ for one day?” Tony quipped. Though he tried to hide it, you knew he was just as worried about you as the rest of them must be.

“Don’t worry, _pops_.” You started. “Only a 30% chance of death. I’ve crunched the numbers.”

“Hmmm. Well how about you run the numbers past me, and I’ll double check your math.”

You glanced up ahead and saw the low hanging overpass the stolen truck was gunning for. The truck was too high . . . you didn’t stand a chance.

“Sorry, Tony. Now or never.”

You sent up a silent plea to whoever might be listening and then in quick succession you stabbed both daggers into the cab of the truck. Just as you had hoped, the sudden arrival of two knives startled the driver just long enough for them to slam on the breaks. You let go of one of the knives and allowed the forward momentum to swing you around before the driver slammed on the gas again. You closed your eyes and pointed your toes and slammed into the windshield.

The sounds of shattering glass echoed around you and panicked shouting from the comms echoed around you. You ignored all of it as you twisted your body in an almost inhuman way and kicked one let out nailing the passenger in the face and knocking his head through the window and as you hit the driver in the nuts.

The man let out a pained squeal and immediately released the wheel. The entire truck immediately swerved. You had maybe a second to brace for impact before the entire truck slammed into a concrete barrier and you were ejected back out the windshield and into oncoming traffic.

Luckily you had just enough brainpower left to roll into the shoulder before any of the early morning commuters ran you over.

You lay in the dirt and the litter and groaned as you took stock of your body. There were bruises. So many bruises and based on the way your vision was dancing, there was probably a concussion too.

“Doll? Doll!” A voice was yelling in your ear.

“I’m up. I’m up.” You groaned, pushing to your feet. You took a second to catch your breath, your hands braced against the concrete barrier before you shakily climbed over it. The sound of an approaching engine had you pulling your spare gun from your holster and aiming it in the new arrival's direction. It took you a minute to realize that you couldn’t see. You reached up and brushed the blood out of your eyes just as Bucky came into view.

“Easy doll. Just me.”

You let out a sigh of relief and holstered your gun again.

Bucky glanced you up and down and tsked. “He’s really not going to like this. You look like death warmed over.”

“Nice to see you too, Buck.”

Bucky chuckled and moved to pull the two unconscious HYDRA goons from the cab of the truck.

“Nice work.” He said.

You leaned heavily against the barriers. With Bucky’s arrival, your adrenaline faded out and suddenly the aches and pains were feeling a lot more numerous and a lot more painful.

“Yup. Yup. All in a days work.” You nodded.

Bucky squinted at you. “You feelin’ okay?”

You nodded though your head was starting to feel like it belonged to someone else.

“Hey Stark . . . you got back up nearby? I don’t think we can make it back on our own.”

You ignored the chattering in your ear as Bucky arranged for a clean up team. He made quick work of zip-tying the bad-guys before he moved to your side. He gripped your face in his hands and titled your head one way and the other glancing at all the injuries. He pulled open your eye lids watching as your pupils dilated unevenly. He tsked again.

“You and Stevie are both the dumbest idiots I’ve ever been cursed with.” He muttered under his breath. He gently dropped your face and moved to the motorcycle. He pulled out a small first aid kit before he moved back to you and slowly started patching your wounds.

“Hey Buck?” You asked, looking up at him after a minute.

“Hmm?”

“Wanna run away with me?”

Bucky’s hands froze against your face but his eyes never left the wound he was cleaning. “You thinkin’ of breaking up with Stevie?” He asked calmly. Too calmly.

You chuckled. “I’m thinkin’ that he’s gonna be a giant sized ball of fury when we get home and if he’s mad enough to kill me, just THINK what he’s gonna do to you for letting me do what I did.”

Bucky shook his head but a smile crossed his lips. “Tempting, doll. Gotta say, very tempting. But how’s about you unmute Steve on your comms and listen to what he has to say about that. Cuz' trust me. It's a lot.”

You shook your head quickly. “Nuh-uh. Nice try. No way. If he’s gonna lecture me, he can do it in person when I’m at the tower and my sorry state will at least make him feel a LITTLE guilty about yelling at me.”

Bucky laughed again but didn’t say anything else as he finished cleaning your wounds.

Steve--------------------

Steve was a bundle of nerves by the time you and Bucky got back. Listening on the comms had been bad enough, but when Tony had hacked into the traffic cam's alongside the highway and he'd been able to SEE exactly what had happened, he'd almost lost it. Knowing you were in danger had been one thing. WATCHING you purposefully risk your life and being helpless to do anything about it was another thing entirely. Steve swore you were purposefully trying to be the death of him.

A voice sounded behind him and Steve whirled around just in time to see Bucky approaching. "Now you know how it feels, punk." He said casually.

Steve made a face at his oldest friend in the world. "I was never this bad." He argued.

Bucky chuckled. "Oh yeah? Wanna go down memory lane, do you? The Grady boys? Ring a bell? Or how about Josephine McLeelan? Huh? How about Jackie Douglas and George Harris?”

Steve ran a hand down his face. "Alright. I get it. I was an idiot."

Bucky's smile faded off his face. "You were." He agreed quietly. "You still are." 

Steve squinted at him. "What's that supposed to me?" He asked.

"You know why she's doing all this?"

Steve shrugged. "To torture me for all my sins?"

Bucky chuckled quietly. “In a way.”

Steve glanced at him and Bucky continued. "She's doing it to point out how much of an idiot you still are."

Steve glanced at the ground as his mind whirled to put the pieces together. His eyes closed and a self-deprecating smile crossed his lips as he realized what Bucky meant.

Bucky must have seen something on his face because he pointed at him. “You finally getting it?” He asked.

Steve sighed. “Yeah . . . yeah. I guess I am.”

He smiled. “Good.” He moved to take a step away before he turned back to Steve. “She’s in med bay if you want to see her just . . . go easy on her, huh?"

Steve's mouth ran dry but he nodded before Bucky turned and walked away.

Steve opened the medbay door and glanced inside. You were a MESS. Your face was battered and swollen. Scrapes and bruises lined every square inch of exposed skin. Road rash coated your arms and hands. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen you look so abused after a mission.

He swallowed hard.

Your eyes glanced up and you made eye contact with him. "Hi?" You murmured weakly, waving a hand. You couldn't quite read the expression on Steve's face but you had a feeling it didn't bode well for you.

Steve sighed and crossed the room, slipping into a seat by your bed. "You had me worried tonight." He whispered.

You glanced at him suspiciously.

"What?" He asked, his lips quirking up slightly.

You shook your head and crossed your arms over your chest. "No lecture? No yelling? What is this?" You asked suspiciously.

Steve laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought about it. Had a lot of great things planned I was going to say."

"And then?" 

"And then . . . well . . . Bucky and I talked . . ."

You laughed. "Oh." You said. You glanced at Steve knowingly. "He tell you what's been going on?"

Steve's lips quirked up. “Yeah." He said softly. "And . . . I get it.” He looked up at your battered face. Your eyes searched his for something before they softened. You reached out and put a hand against his face and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning into it.

“Yeah?” You asked quietly.

Steve nodded. “This . . . this is how you feel every time I do it, isn’t it?” 

You nodded slowly. “You . . .” You sighed. “Ever since I met you, you have this . . . this . . . attitude that you’re superhuman and therefore invincible. But you’re not immortal, Steve. No matter how much you like to think you are. I’d be absolutely devastated if anything happened to you.”

Steve let out a shaky breath and leaned over to wrap you tightly in his arms. “The same goes for me, doll. You’re the best thing that happened to me since I got outta the ice. You gotta promise that you’ll never do anything this risky ever again. I almost lost you.”

You squeezed him back and Steve relished the feeling of being held safely in your arms.

“I can’t promise that.” You whispered. Steve started to pull away to scowl at you, but you pulled him back into the comfort of your arms and buried your face in the crook of his neck. “I can’t promise it because I’m still an Avenger and there will always be times when I’m going to have to make risky plays. But . . . I CAN promise that I won’t be so needlessly risky moving forward.”

Steve felt your lips curl up into a delicious grin against his skin and pulled back wearily. He knew that smile. It never boded well for him. He glanced at you pointedly.

You shrugged. Your eyes were innocent, but your smile was anything but as you looked at him. "Well . . . I mean . . . my middle name IS 'Danger'." You said slyly.

Steve chuckled as you pulled you back to his chest. "Really? What a coincidence. So is mine."

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the last one so much, I couldn't leave it alone! Mostly because I loved Bucky and Reader's interactions at the end and the UTTER lack of sympathy from Bucky's part. I decided I wanted to play a little bit more with that. Per usual - it turned into something I hadn't expected. But that's part of what makes writing so fun! 
> 
> I'm trying to get feedback, so if you liked it and don't mind leaving a comment, let me know what you liked about it!
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you next time!


End file.
